Vincent Moore
Vincent Moore is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Chappie. He was portrayed by famous actor Hugh Jackman who also played the infamous superhero Wolverine in the X-Men live-action franchise, Charlie Kenton in the 2011 film Real Steel and Blackbeard in the 2015 fantasy adventure film, Pan. Information Vincent is a Tetravaal engineer, also head of the MOOSE scouts, who works for Michelle Bradley, who wants to destroy Chappie because of Deon. ''Chappie'' Vincent works with Deon in Tetravaal, a company that creates robots that work for the law. He is bitter that Deon's robots are favored over his MOOSE robots, which are seen as excessive for crime fighting. Early on in the film he searches for the security key that is inside Chappie's head, and when he finds Chappie he traumatizes the sentient robot by sawing his arm off and opening up the robot's skull to remove the security key, before letting the robot go. After he spies on Deon and realizes the robot is sentient, he comes up with a plan to destroy Chappie and kill Deon, he turns the robots offline (including Chappie) and cause the city to fall apart and kills Chappie's adopted mom with a giant MOOSE robot that he controls from the Tetravaal factory. Later Chappie storms in the MOOSE building and attacks Vincent and confronts him when he is full of rage on Moore after he killed Chappie's friends in long battle while using the giant robot, later the brutal confronation ends in the main office, where Chappie brutally beat Vincent and leave him on the verge of death, telling him "Now I forgive you, bad man." as well avenging the deaths of Amerika and Yolandi. It was unknown what happened to Vincent after that. Gallery Vincent Moore.jpg|Vincent Moore Screenshot 2015-08-13 17.57.31.png|"I have built a robot, that is indestructible". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.59.png|Deon and Vincent in the office Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.02.png|"What in the name of the lord" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.38.png|Vincent tracking Chappie with his men. Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.11.57.png|"Oi, forget ya paintbrush?" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.12.10.png|"Where ya going mate?" Vincent shuts Chappie down Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.16.20.png|"You know what's in here?,..nothing, bunch of wires mate". Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.17.40.png|Vincent opens Chappie's head with an electronic screw driver Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.18.54.png|"I got what i needed" Screenshot 2015-08-23 17.19.00.png|"Run Forrest!" 53 001.JPG|Vincent now fully bloody. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.25.png|Chappie prepares to break Vincent's arm. Screenshot 2015-07-18 13.06.55.png|Vincent's arm is cracked by Chappie for cutting his arm off. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.40.png|Vincent lies on the floor from being beaten up by Chappie. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.18.57.png|Chappie prepares to throw Vincent to the ceiling for killing innocence people. Screenshot 2015-08-01 18.19.23.png|Vincent is thrown to the ceiling by Chappie. 135 004.PNG|Vincent's demise. Similar Villains *Jonathan Irons (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Gunmen Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Crime Lord Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Male Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bombers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hatemongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Killjoy Category:Murderer Category:Athletic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Warmonger Category:Liars Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Mutilators Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Emotionless Villains